


Remembrance

by TheLordofPhantomhive



Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: Other, also kagari is very very sad, baby asato is adorable, i also tried writing lowkey action, i really really suck at that, kagari and asato before the game's timeline, yep this is a rhapsody to the past kind of thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9046694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLordofPhantomhive/pseuds/TheLordofPhantomhive
Summary: Kagari remembers everything, and though the chain of events that brought her to this day were not at all fortunate, she still finds herself being thankful for what she has, and loving that child that was a product of taboo more than anyone else in the entire world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Secret Santa gift for foxkunkun on tumblr! Kind of a funny story, I had just started writing Love is a Taboo, and Grief is a Law of Nature when I received their prompt! I was kind of scared, since they were very similar concepts, and that's how this came to be. You can either read this as a one-shot by itself, or you can consider it an extra for that other fan fic, kinda...

“The Taboo Child”. A child born out of the undying love between two people who were simply not meant to be together, no matter what. Not even when they managed to live together for several months and even conceived a child did they actually become happy; it seemed like the whole word had something against them.

 

They  _ were _ happy for a little while, but they were punished yet again, by fate or life- or maybe even the gods themselves- I do not know. They were punished because they did something that was strictly forbidden and that went against all the laws of nature. They were arrogant, and believed that they would be able to come out of that one unscathed. 

 

And because of their foolish decisions, this is the result. This is how it all turned out.

 

I looked at a small bundle of fur that laid on the bed, shaking. Out of cold or fear, I could not quite tell. I closed the book that I was supposed to be reading (I zoned out in the middle of it and ended up remembering all of that) and stood up, plastering a smile upon my face when, in truth, I wanted to cry as much as this child was.

 

“...Asato, why are you crying? Come here.” 

 

I sat down beside him on the bed, softly patting my lap several times until a little black head with pointy ears and huge eyes poked out from the blankets. He blinked a few times before hesitantly making his way to me, letting out small, low sobs along the way. I simply laid down while holding him, pressing him up against my chest gently, hugging him, silently telling that everything would surely be all right and that he would be fine.

 

“But...she won’t come back, right…?” The child questioned me, voice breaking. I was nearly unable to give him an answer. Reality was more like a nightmare at the moment, both, words that I needed to hear, as well. They did not do the best job at comforting him, but I still tried my best. I was not the one who got intimate with someone, the one who got pregnant, nor the one who had given birth to him, to this  _ monster _ , as they called him, but I was the only one who was willing to take care of him at this point.

 

After several minutes, his small body ceased its shaking, and I held him a little tighter. We were sharing body heat, so that most probably helped calm him down. It was an extremely cold night outside, after all. I looked out the window that faced the small bed we laid on, and saw snow falling down. Making the buildings white, giving mother nature back what once belonged to her. After a few moments of looking out, I closed my eyes as well. I felt that if I looked at it for too long, I would start feeling even worse. I would keep falling and falling...until one day I would simply melt and disappear forever and no one would miss me. I only got in everyone’s way, after all.

 

Yes, because it had been my fault that Kaya was found that day. I was the one who found her, the one who had to fight her even though I did not want to. My soul was torn apart that day, and I will never be the same after having that experience. I had to fight the person that mattered to me the most, all while knowing that I would inevitably win. Under normal circumstances, she would have won, but...it was obvious. Not only had I trained like crazy during that time and gotten stronger, but she was pregnant, and on the third trimester, too. She could barely move while I had all of the agility and stealth in the world.

 

Still, I didn’t mean to actually hurt her. I only wished to convince her to come back, in one way or another. I tried speaking to her before drawing my sword; tried telling her that it was pointless, that she had to come back before things got even more out of hand. I told her that yes, she had acted in a way a cat from Kira never would, but that if she tried, she could probably get the Chief’s forgiveness, even if she had to atone in some kind of way. She was not our strongest warrior for nothing. I practically begged- tears were running down my cheeks as she kept saying no over the pathetic excuse of having found true love. What even  _ is _ love? Kaya said she had found it, but there was simply no way of that being possible, mainly because she was a cat from Kira, and he... _ Kaltz _ , was a Meigi. Their so-called love would only lead to destruction, and that’s exactly what it did.

 

The destruction of a family, the breaking of a heart, and a monster child left behind.

 

I...Again, I didn’t mean to hurt her. I had just drawn my sword. My real intention was to threaten her a bit, to try to make her come back once more, and if that did not work, to just give up, turn around, leave, and take the punishment myself, but right then came a voice. A voice that yelled, “Here she is! The Kiran witch that bewitched Kaltz!”

 

And then came another one that screamed, “There she is! Kill her!”

 

My eyes widened, and I immediately turned my back to Kaya, surveying our surroundings, scanning them for the threat that was clearly close to us. I may have been ordered to kill her if necessary, but there was no way I would actually do that- I would protect her against this threat, instead.

 

But in that moment, I heard a gut-wrenching scream. I turned around immediately, only to see one of the Meigi on top of her, about to pierce her right in the chest with his sword-

 

And so, I  _ snapped _ .

 

I jumped him from the side, using every little bit of strength I had in order to get him away from her, and somehow managed. Still, I acted on emotion and did not use my fair judgement as a fighter at all, which brought horrible consequences. For a moment, I forgot there were multiple foes, and that is what ended us; what made us lose.

 

They came out from their hiding spot behind some bushes one by one, wearing disgusting smirks on their faces and approaching Kaya. They were, indeed, hunters who had just found their prey, and defenseless, at that. Out of fear, it seemed, she managed to stand up, and was about to run away when they all lunged. I tried getting there in time, but it was impossible, not when the man I was fighting had shifted our positions and was on top of me instead, licking his lips and swaying his tail from side to side in the most disgusting way. He was seeing me as a sex object, and I hated it.

 

He, however, forgot to pin down my legs, which gave me the advantage. I quickly raised my right leg using all the strength I had, and kicked him right in the genitals. He released me with a scream, and I used the opportunity to kick him off of me, and standing up. I tried getting to Kaya, but it was already too late.

 

All of the Meigi cats had worked together, and cornered her. She took a wrong step, and ended up falling down the cliff behind her. I let out a scream as I rushed over, trying to save her from something she could not be saved from. The fall didn’t kill her, at least not immediately, but it  _ did _ weaken her a lot. At that moment, the Meigi turned back and left, for it seemed like they had succeeded in what they had come there for. I gave them a firm, fiery glare as my tail fluffed out and my ears bent backwards. I had never felt such a strong need to have someone’s blood on my claws before, and I have never felt it again, since then.

 

At that moment, though, Asato shifted, pulling me away from my thoughts. I paid attention to him instead. 

 

“But...she won’t come back, right…?” The child questioned me, voice breaking. I was nearly unable to give him an answer. Reality was more like a nightmare at the moment, for the both of us.

 

“She- She won’t, but you know what?” I forced myself to smile to the innocent creature, the one that out of all people, was not to blame for the situation. He was simply a result; a consequence of it… 

 

Asato looked at me with those bright, sad eyes of his, and I lovingly petted his ears. I placed one of my hands on his chest, and said my next words with conviction. “She’ll always,  _ always _ be with you in spirit, Asato, inside your heart. Whenever you feel lonely, remember her. Remember that she’ll always be there with you. She will never abandon you.”

 

The child seemed to think over my words and reflect upon them for a moment, before he wrapped his small arms around me as best as he could, burying his face on my chest, and spoke.

 

“Then she’s always with you too, Kagari.”

 

“...Huh?”

 

“If she’s always with me in spirit, she’s with you too. Because she liked you a lot...she...she liked Kagari, too.”

 

He was convinced of this, and his words showed it. They were exactly what I did not want to hear, yet all I ever wished for, all the same. My body shook as I held back the need to cry once again, and I hugged him tighter.

 

_ “Asato…” _

 

And from there on, I swore to myself that I would forever and always love, cherish and, protect this child, and do whatever I needed to in order to do what was best for him.

  
  


》 》 》 》

 

We were on the forest, and I was training Asato so that he could strengthen his abilities with the sword and become stronger. If it were my choice, I would not want him to fight. He was now of age to start training, but… Frankly, he was still as childish as they came. He didn’t understand why he needed to do this, despite the fact that he had been treated like garbage by the other villagers his entire life.

 

He had the heart of a child inside that chest. Just how on earth did he not feel hatred for anyone? How could he still be so innocent? I could not comprehend what happened in that head of his, not at all.

 

“Get in position, Asato. Here I come.” I said in a stern tone, pouncing at him that very second. I swung my sword downwards, striving to hit him while taking advantage of the fact that I had jumped and was now on a higher level, but he parred my blow quickly and efficiently, with enough strength to push me back.

 

I waited not one second, though, and attacked once more, this time delivering a well-aimed kick with my left leg on his right arm. He cringed, pulling his sword up once more and trying to get me with it, but I moved out of the way.

 

“You’re way too slow, Asato. You’ll never be able to get me at this rate.”

 

It seemed like my words motivated him. His movements became quicker, yet sloppier at the same time. In no time I had made my way behind him, wrapped my arm around his neck and locked it securely, pulling him back. I had won this match way too quickly. He let go of his sword which made a dull sound when it hit the floor, and I sighed while pulling him back.

 

“Do you really think this is enough. Pathetic, Asato, this is pathetic. You need to learn how to defend yourself. I won’t be around to protect you forever. Someday I, too, wi-”

 

“Will die, right? Like mom did. That’s what you’re trying to tell me, right?”

 

I sighed once more, releasing him as he fell on his knees. He didn’t seem like it at first, but the little brat had actually enjoyed himself quite a bit.  _ He truly is her son _ , I thought, but said nothing.

 

Because his mother was the strongest fighter in all of Kira, and everybody respected her because of it, including me.

 

Kaya, when in battle, did not quite seem like herself. She changed; became fierce, bold, and all the more glorious. She was like a rose, beautiful, but deadly. No one got too close to her when in battle, because she was unpredictable, yet she was the kindest soul to exist when she was not holding a sword.

 

Despite how bad he did today, Asato was doing better and better with every day that passed. That was the main reason why I had brought him this deep into the forest today; I wanted to show him something; to give him a gift that would be engraved into his memory. To show him something and tell him a story that he would always remember, so that he could learn more about himself.

 

That child I cried with at night in front of the window was long gone. Before me was a young man, now, who deserved to know more about himself; to know himself better than the others knew him, and he didn’t have that yet. I would show him, now.

 

“Are you fine now? Come with me, I’m going to show you something.”

 

He stood immediately and we ran through the greenery, masking our presences. Not making a sound. Before long, we finally arrived to the place I wished to show him. It was someplace very important to me, but even more to his mother and father, and now to him.

 

It was...a flower field. The place in which his mother and father had fallen in love, the place in which they spent so much time together, and the place they used to hide from both their villages time before Asato was born. To him, this place could be called more of a home than Kira would ever be to him, but he didn’t know that yet.

 

He saw the place and was...mesmerized. 

 

His blue eyes opened wide, and I watched as he slowly walked, appreciating its beauty. Flowers of all pastel colors were in our line of sight: pink, lavender, blue, yellow...the colors combined with the darker blue shade of the sky and the clouds, and it made for a marvelous combination that would be difficult to find anywhere else in all of Sisa. I doubt even Setsura, with all those pink trees it has, would be able to gift someone with such a beautiful canvas for a scenery.

 

“Asato… Sit down with me. I have a story to tell you.”

 

“A story?”

 

“Yes. A story that will help you understand yourself better. It’s about your parents, too.”

 

When I uttered those words, I was given his undivided attention, and I knew why. Besides the fact that his mother had passed away when he was very young, and that he had never met or known anything about his father, all Asato knew about them were questions. Did they love each other? Did they really wish to have him? Was he a blessing, or a curse? The story I was going to tell him answered a few of those questions, but that last one...he would get to the answer by himself.

 

He sat down beside me, and I told him. I told him the story of how he came to be, and of why the other cats from the village detested him. Frankly, they were still guilty, but at least it would help Asato understand many, many things.

 

He wept, that night, and I was by his side, comforting him. The walls that young cat had created around him ever since he was a kitten had come down, because he now thought of himself as a monstrosity, something that should have never come into existence. It broke my heart into a million pieces, to know that he felt that way, and being able to do nothing about it.

 

We went back to Kira late at night that day, and Asato still goes to visit that place from time to time along with his partner, the cat that had been cursed by that evil sorcerer, Leaks. Even after knowing more about his past than I could tell him, and after coming to know his father...the place is still precious to him, mainly because, thanks to Konoe, he’s come to understand himself and his past better. He’s come to understand himself better, and he’s come to terms with the events that led to him being alive today.

 

It is all thanks to Konoe and to the bond he has with Asato that he was able to accept himself, and I could not be more thankful to him. Lately, we have been getting along well. They often come over to my place just to bring food, though a few days ago they brought me some kuims, which are apparently Konoe’s favorite food, and asked me what kinds of dishes they could make with them. They seem to forget that I’m not that much of a good cook…

 

But Asato is happy, and in the end, that’s all that matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
